1. Cross Reference to Related Application
This application is related to commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 884,944 entitled "IMAGING LENS ARRAY AND OPTICAL PRINT HEAD," filed in the name of K. C. Koek et al on July 11, 1986; and Ser. No. 940,694, entitled "ELECTROPHOTOGRAPHIC REPRODUCTION APPARATUS AND METHOD WITH SELECTIVE SCREENING," filed in the name of G. N. Tsilibes et al, on Dec. 11, 1986, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 809,548 and 809,549, both filed on Dec. 16, 1985.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical print heads, and, more particularly to focusing such heads.
3. Description of the Prior Art
High speed optical printing devices used in data processing systems include point light sources such as light emitting diodes (LED's), photodiodes, or the like focused on a photosensitive surface. Focusing the light from such a source onto the photosensitive surface is critical to maintain high resolution and good exposure uniformity. Such focusing is generally done by trial-and-error methods with the aid of an optical test pattern. By the present invention, I have provided for greater ease and reliability in the focusing process.